The Patient
by drlaurenlewis
Summary: AU Lauren/Bo. Will Lauren be able to rehabilitate Bo without falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers,

Please bear with me as I have not written fanfiction since the TiBette days of yore, and will probably take some time settling into it. You should know that I am a HARDCORE Doccubus shipper and a fan of AU.

Please enjoy, review, recommend… I'd love to hear your opinions as I generally don't plan with my fanfiction where things are going!

A.

Lauren was unsure about this blind date. Sure she had taken plenty of girls out to dinner before but never, ever, had she considered going out with someone she hadn't actually met. However, Dyson insisted that his new partner was interesting, beautiful, and to complete the triple-threat, gay. She reluctantly agreed under the condition that Dyson would be there to join them, and then leave if it became apparent that the girls were doing just fine by themselves.

So she pulled up a stool at her regular bar and ordered a small white wine. Lauren didn't want to be excessively drunk. Yes, it was her night off, but should this Tamsin girl be a dud, she'd make her excuses and head back to the hospital. Trick served her the drink and polite conversation before a sudden influx of people meant he was otherwise occupied.

Lauren stared at the glass in front of her, waiting for the tiny bubbles that formed on top of the wine to disappear. As she took her first sip, she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. _Shit_. She'd positioned herself to face the door so that she wasn't caught off-guard and could glance at her date before she had to make conversation with her.

"Dyson" Lauren turned and greeted her friend with a hug.

"Lauren" he squeezed a bit too hard, not realizing his own strength, "this is Tamsin. Tamsin, Lauren."

The detective pointed to his left to reveal a stunning 5"10 blonde woman with her hair in tight curls, steely eyes, and wearing nothing but leather.

Lauren gulped.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you". Lauren tentatively stuck out her hand, which was embraced surprisingly warmly by her new acquaintance.

"Likewise," Tamsin smiled.

There was no denying that the woman in front of her was gorgeous. Not her usual type, Tamsin had to admit, but she could certainly make an exception. Lauren was wearing a low-cut, green, cotton shirt with tight black trousers. She noticed the uncomfortable silence and decided to start the conversation before she looked like too much of a pervert.

"What would you like to drink Lauren?" She smirked and moved closer to the bar, eyeing up a definite potential conquest.

"I've actually already got a drink thank you"

_Smooth Tamsin. Maybe if your eyes weren't distracted you would've noticed what she had in her fucking hand. _

"I'll take one though" Dyson chimed in, thoroughly enjoying the awkward sexual tension between his two friends.

"No, please, let me" Lauren insisted, "Tamsin, Dyson, we'll get a table and I'll order some drinks over. What would you like?"

"I'll have a pint please" his beard parted to reveal a set of pearly-white teeth.

"Same"

Lauren ordered and they headed over to the a booth just around the corner from where Lauren was previously placed.

Silence.

…

They all sipped from their drinks at the same time.

"Welllllllll I'm gonna take off" Dyson shot up out of his seat and downed his drink impressively fast

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Don't be rude to your guest. I have work to do. Bye." He gave the girls each a wink and click and strolled out of the bar. Lauren turned and saw Tamsin was avoiding eye contact. Was she hurt that Lauren wanted him to stay?

"I apologize, I didn't mean anything by that, I'm just… I'm just not very good with blind dates."

"I'm sorry… is this…a date?"

"I-err-well-I mean"

"Relax Lauren" Tamsin put her hand over the darker blonde's in order to comfort her, when in fact it made her clammier, "I was kidding. I know this is a date. And for the record I did not ask Dyson to set it up. I think he had some weird kinko fantasy and just wanted to see it actualized. I am glad he introduced us though, I could use a friend in town. And a hot, gay friend wouldn't go amiss."

"Oh" Lauren sighed, slightly relieved, slightly…disappointed.

"But should anything develop" Tamsin's thumb caressed the back of Lauren's hand, "I certainly wouldn't be one to say no." She winked and gulped her drink.

Lauren laughed at the flirtation and became a shade of rouge. She was used to attention, but this girl was more attractive than anyone she had seen at the bar before.

"Well I am flattered, believe me. So, you're new in town?" she tried to steer the conversation so she could regain her composure, and thus control over the situation.

"Yup. Moved here about a month ago."

"And I'm your first lesbian friend. I am honored." She tipped her head slightly in a bow.

"Actually no."

"No? But I thought you sai-"

"A detective buddy of mine. Well, I say "detective", she quit the force a while ago to go private. I told her it was an asshole move but she wanted more independence. Anyway that's beside the point. This friend of mine- Bo- and I say friend, she's my best friend, moved here a year ago. It's in part why I asked for my transfer to be here instead of anywhere else. But she's been travelling in India while I've been here so we haven't had a chance to meet up. What was the point of this st- oh! Yeah! Well she's gay and thus technically she is my first lesbian friend who lives here."

Tamsin gasped for breath and finished off her drink.

"Well that's great" Lauren said, slightly overwhelmed with information, "when does she get back from travelling?"

"Actually not sure. Should be any day now. She's crap with contact when she's away but said she'd give me a call when she was back. Maybe we could all go for a drink sometime?"

"Maybe" smiled Lauren.

She liked how open Tamsin was. She didn't know if she was sexually attracted to her enough to pursue her. Of course she was beautiful, anyone would be a fool to say no, but she was also very intimidating and overpowering, and slightly… scary. She didn't actually know whether she could handle her in bed if she was struggling to handle the conversation.

"Sorry. I'm babbling. I babble when I'm nervous." She eyed Lauren up and down, "And you certainly make me nervous." Licking her lips she bent forward to whisper in Lauren's ear, "What can I get you?"

"Umm" Lauren gulped from the close contact, "sorry?"

"To drink. What can I get you to drink?"

"Oh haha! Yes. Um I'll have a-"

Just then a buzzing came from below them and shocked them apart. Lauren checked her beeper, sure it was the hospital. It was. But the phone that went off was Tamsin's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She knew each chalk-white hallway like the back of her hand; she hadn't left this hospital since she started out as an intern 9 years ago. It was as though she were a slave to the place. But Lauren didn't mind. She loved her work. Only today she wasn't here to work. She wasn't here to perform a life-saving operation. No. Today she was here for Tamsin.

Her tall-blonde date was keeping up behind her as she led them up various flights of stairs and through locked doors so she could get there quicker. Even though Tamsin despised hospitals (well, it was more the sick people) those feelings were subsided by an overpowering need to reach her friend.

St Thomas' had called her as soon as Bo arrived, as she was the only contact number in her cellphone. This didn't surprise Tamsin as Bo was always a nomad, a "go-it-alone" sort of gal. What did surprise her was that Bo landed herself in hospital in the first place. She was normally so careful—or if not careful, very, very lucky. So she knew whatever happened must be bad.

She watched Lauren talk to the doctors just outside of the operating theatre but couldn't take what they were saying. Never mind that they may as well have been speaking Greek for all Tamsin new about medical lingo, but it was as though everything faded out when she saw Bo being rushed into the room. All sound—apart from her heart pounding into her skull. All color—apart from the blood-soaked blanket covering Bo's legs.

The tall, stoic woman staggered at the sight. Lauren went to catch her, but the blonde had already pulled herself up.

"Asshole!" Lauren turned to Tamsin after words were exchanged with her colleague.

"What happened?!"

"They won't let me into the operating room! Don't worry, your friend is in excellent hands. But I would've liked to be there so I could get some information to you faster and to know that I personally did somethi-"

"You've already done a lot, Doc. Don't sweat it. Bo's a trooper. She'll make it" Tamsin smiled a weak smile. Even she didn't quite believe the pep talk she was giving.

"She _is _going to be okay" Lauren touched Tamsin's shoulder lightly, grazing her arm, and then squeezed it for extra reassurance, "why don't you have a seat and I'll see if the chief will let me scrub in?"

The detective nodded as Lauren's hand lingered on her skin. She gulped. She felt soothed by the doctor's touch, and didn't want her to let go. So Tamsin grabbed her hand and was shown to the waiting area.

_Why won't they let me operate? I'm the best fucking doctor in the hospital! _

Lauren would never curse out loud, though she would've forgone standard etiquette a few moments ago when that arrogant Doctor Ling old her that she was too close to the patient and they didn't need her in the OR.

_Too close to the patient? I don't even know her! Moron._

Lauren knew she was probably not needed, after all they had a lot of doctors in the room

_And I guess too many cooks spoil the broth yada yada_.

But not only did she really want to be there for Tamsin, she also knew that the significant damage done to her friend was mainly in her arm and hands—and that was Lauren's area of expertise.

Tamsin paced through the waiting area. It had been an hour since she got the call, and half an hour since Bo went under. Lauren had returned briefly telling her that she wouldn't be able to perform any surgery Bo may need right now, but that she'd go inside and see for herself how her friend was doing.

That was three minutes ago. To avoid looking at her watch or her phone, she put them in her bag. And to avoid going in her bag, she handed it to the receptionist who took it with hesitation and a lack of comprehension.

Tamsin had no willpower when it came to Bo. She would do anything for her.

They had been friends since they were little girls, since Tamsin's parents moved next door when she was three years old. They took to each other immediately. They were with each other through their first crushes, first periods, first boyfriends, first girlfriends. The works. Bo was there when Tamsin's parents died. She was the only one who knew what to say. She was the only one Tamsin would let anywhere near close to her. After they died, Tamsin had to go and live with her uncle and aunt in the US, which broke Bo's heart. Not in the way that Kyle broke her heart when he left her, or the way her mom broke her heart when _she _left, but the way that the only person Bo every truly trusted, the only person who she thought would always be there for her, could break her heart. She wasn't _in_ love with Tamsin, but boy did she love her.

Tamsin made good on her promise though, and was excellent at keeping in touch. And as soon as she turned 18 she was back in Canada to do her police training at the same academy as Bo. Of course they moved away from that small-minded town with bad memories. But they had each other. After their first year in the force Tamsin moved up the ranks pretty quickly, whereas Bo…Bo seemed to be less than satisfied. Tamsin suggested she take some time off, but it was at that time that her friend started dating this sleazebag called Ryan who convinced her to leave the police and go travelling with him in Europe.

"I'm gonna do it" Bo beamed

"Do what?" Tamsin looked up from the pile of paperwork that had collected on her desk; a couple of cases she'd cracked earlier that week needed to be processed.

"I'm going to go with Ryan"

"What the FUCK?"

The whole office turned to stare at the two women.

Tamsin whispered, "what do you mean you're going travelling with him? Have you even got any money?"

"For your information, it's not just travelling… Ryan's found me a job with one of his old buddies Lachlan something"

"Ohhhh _Lachlan something _– real professional Bo." Tamsin scoffed, trying to hide how hurt she was and how stupid she thought Bo was being. Okay maybe she wasn't trying to hide the latter.

"He doesn't have a last name. Well I guess he does, but he doesn't use it in business. He runs a lucrative company that deals with similar sort of work that we do…but more…discrete" Bo smirked and winked.

"Private investigating? Are you serious? Those chumps who think they can do our job better than us, that's what you're doing?!"

"Tamsin, being a part of this… institution... whatever you call it, was never really my thing. It was always your thing. I don't feel like I belong here. I don't know where I belong."

"You belong with me" Tamsin touched Bo's hand lightly and instinctively. Bo grabbed it.

"I know. But you can't be the only thing I have here. I need to find something else that makes me happy Tam. Please try and understand. I've just been so… so… _bored _here."

There was no hiding the hurt she felt at that last comment.

"Hey! Come on now, you know I didn't mean you. You're the only thing that's kept me sane. I just need to find myself. I need to get away. You went away for a while and left me, or don't you remember?"

"That wasn't my choice Bo and you know it. But I guess I understand. You know I think Ryan's a complete loser though, don't you?"

"Yes I know" Bo laughed, "I'm just having fun with him, it's not like I'm in love! This'll be good for me"

"_This'll be good for me"_

Those words echoed in Tamsin's ears as she sat waiting for Lauren…waiting for Bo.

_She thought this line of work would be good for her? In what world was she living in?_

Tamsin was shocked out of her daydream by a stern looking Lauren marching towards her. As soon as she came closer into view, Tamsin could see that she actually had a gentle smile on her face, and she rushed up to meet her halfway.

"Tamsin, she's okay. She's in recovery. She lost a lot of blood and we have to keep her in the ICU. She also has limited movement in her left arm and hand and we'll have to keep her in for a couple of days at least to see how she progresses."

The taller blonde actually let out a small whimper and immediately hugged the bearer of good news, whispering in her hair "thank you, thank you so much Lauren."

Tamsin pulled back slightly, and Lauren looked down, almost as if she didn't want to take any praise. After all she wasn't the one operating on Bo. But Lauren did eventually look up, and was greeted by a penetrating gaze from the most intense pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen. She couldn't stop looking at her. Their eyes locked for about ten seconds before Tamsin gently touched her lips to Lauren's. She breathed in as she felt the warmth emanating from them, and how soft yet firm they were against hers.

Lauren pulled back after a few seconds, aware that they were still in her place of work.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No Lauren, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Tamsin" Lauren grabbed her hands, "you have nothing to be sorry for. That was…really, really nice."

Lauren could feel a blush creeping up her neck and quickly suggested that she take Tamsin to Bo's room, ready for her arrival. She took her hand, all the while thinking that this was the craziest date she'd _ever _been on.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into Bo's room hand in hand, neither Tamsin nor Lauren let go once they saw the sleeping woman in her hospital bed. They just stood there. Silent. Tamsin didn't want to touch her for fear she may either hurt her even more, or might smack Bo for leaving her to go and get beaten up. Lauren didn't go any closer to the patient because she…well she couldn't. She was rooted to the spot.

Bo was glowing. Sure, she was covered in IV drips and connected to monitors and was probably paler than your average vampire, but she was beautiful. And Lauren sure noticed it.

"Ahem"

They both turned around and in the moment their hands fell to their side. A short doll-like brunette stood in the doorway,

"Don't mean to interrupt the lovenest, but WHO THE FRACK ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY SISTER?"

Kenzi immediately jumped into a fighting stance and looked like she was ready to karate chop anyone who made any sudden movements.

"Woah there mighty mouse. Chillax. This is DOCTOR Lauren Lewis, and I'm Tamsin", she stretched out her hand and offered a none too friendly stare, "and I am Bo's best friend. Which begs the question… who are you? Since I know that she doesn't have a sister."

"Oh. Ha." Kenzi giggled, and slid into the room, shutting the door quickly, "you're Tamsin! Should've known. Bo said you were scary as shit. I'm Kenzi, but you can call me K-Dog". Seeing Tamsin's face she knew she would not be doing that.

"And how do you know Bo?"

"We met in India last month. I helped her out with some stuff. We came back here and she got beaten up." Kenzi kept it short and sweet.

"Why did you lie and say you were her sister?" Lauren interjected

"Oh I figured the ambulance dudes wouldn't let me come with her if I said I wasn't family."

"And why are you wearing doctors' scrubs?" Lauren arched her eyebrow

"Funny story-"

"Do you know who did this?" Tamsin asked hurriedly.

"Nah. BoBo said this job she was doing was going to be quick and painless… I should've insisted I'm such an idiot!" Kenzi smacked herself in the head and then moved over to sit down in a chair next to Bo. She grabbed her hand and looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. She explained that when Bo had been gone for two hours, double the time she said she'd be, she went to the address that she'd left just in case. When she found her lying there in a pool of her own blood she called the paramedics straight away and then hurled up her guts.

"What's the prognosis, doc?" Kenzi looked at Lauren like a lost puppy. Turning to her left, she could see that Tamsin was doing the same.

Lauren took a deep breath before beginning, "well, I'm not going to lie, Bo lost a lot of blood. She's stable but may need a transfusion tomorrow. I'll monitor her vitals throughout the night. Other than that, she has three broken ribs, a fractured kneecap, a concussion, and very heavy bone bruising. That will all heal in time. Unfortunately there is one thing that could potentially be very dangerous for Bo."

Lauren sighed looking at the anxious faces in front of her. She detested this part of her job.

"Bo suffered severe trauma to her left arm and shoulder. There was a lot of blood loss and, as you say Kenzi, Bo was left for a significant amount of time and so her arm was exposed. She… she got an infection. A bad one. And we may have to operate if it gets any worse."

Tamsin gulped, "by operate you mean…"

"Worst case scenario… we'd have to amputate."

Only then did Lauren see the true extent of Tamsin and Bo's relationship. She broke down, sobbing at the foot of her best friend's bed. Her whole body shook, and she screamed so loudly that three nurses came rushing into the room. Lauren held her hand up to them and sent them away; she also crouched beside Tamsin and rubbed her back. Her heart was breaking. Kenzi was silent.

The three of them sat awkwardly together in the room for a whole hour before Lauren told Kenzi and Tamsin to go home. She knew that Bo wouldn't wake up until tomorrow, and even if she did she would be very groggy.

"Please, go. I'll stay here and do my rounds and I promise I'll check on her every half an hour and call if there are any developments."

After fifteen minutes of pleading, the tall blonde and miniature brunette schlumped away together, reluctantly, because they knew there was nothing they could do and Bo was in safe hands.

"Come in kiddo" Tamsin nudged Kenzi, "I'll give you a ride."

Lauren showed them the quickest way out and returned to Bo's room. She sat in the chair Kenzi had previously occupied and continued to be mesmerised by this stranger. She hadn't even opened her eyes and Lauren knew they were beautiful. She reached out to touch the hand laying limp on the side of the bed, but as soon as she got within millimetres of it, she withdrew, getting butterflies in her stomach. Regaining her composure, she walked out of the room concerned about what she was feeling.


End file.
